According to the related art, as a tape cartridge of this type, a tape cartridge which is positioned in a cassette loading section by an arm-shaped platen holder which supports a platen roller of tape printing device is known (see JP-A-2010-149434).
This tape cassette includes an adhesive tape spool with a double-sided adhesive tape wound thereon, a film tape spool with a film tape (print tape) wound thereon, a ribbon spool with an ink ribbon wound thereon, a ribbon take-up spool which takes up the ink ribbon, a tape drive roller, and a cassette case which accommodates these. In the cassette case, a hook-like arm section is provided on the forward side thereof, and a feed path for the film tape and the ink ribbon that are drawn out is formed in the arm section. Also, on the lateral side (front side) of the arm section, a cassette detection section is provided and an engagement groove is provided as well.
Meanwhile, the tape printing device includes a cassette loading section in which a tape cassette is loaded, a thermal head provided in the cassette loading section, a platen roller opposite the thermal head, and a platen holder which supports the platen roller and moves the platen roller toward and away from the thermal head. The platen holder is provided with a detection switch which is to be engaged with the cassette detection section of the arm section, and an engagement piece which is to be engaged with the engagement groove of the arm section.
As the platen holder is swiveled in order to cause the platen roller to contact the thermal head, the detection switch is engaged with the cassette detection section and whether the loading of the tape cassette is incorrect or not is detected, whereas the engagement piece is engaged with the engagement groove and up-down misalignment of the tape cassette is corrected.